1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a touch device, especially to a touch display utilizing AFFS (advanced fringe field switching) liquid crystal structure.
2. Description of the Related Art
General touch screen apparatuses have a touch module stacked on a liquid crystal screen. However, this kind of touch screen apparatuses tends to have larger depths, which can fail to meet the market requirements on lightness and thinness, and can result in higher material cost.
To cope with this issue, one solution is to integrate two layers of same material, of which one layer belongs to a liquid crystal screen and the other layer belongs to a touch module, into a single layer. However, the depth of a touch screen apparatus reduced by this kind of designs still cannot meet the requirements of some high end products.
Another solution is to integrate a touch function into a liquid crystal display, generally by adding extra electrodes on a thin film transistor layer to form touch capacitors. However, this kind of designs tends to reduce product yield rate and increase manufacturing cost.
To solve the foregoing problems, a novel, slim, and easy-to-manufacture touch screen apparatus is needed.